


SEARCH_DESTROY

by luckyraeve



Series: Winter Cyborgs AU [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Fanart, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter cyborgs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyraeve/pseuds/luckyraeve
Summary: First look at the complete cyborg design





	SEARCH_DESTROY

**Author's Note:**

> [view @ tumblr](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166759263647) OR [view @ deviant art](https://luckyraeve.deviantart.com/art/SEARCH-DESTROY-499112450)
> 
> * this is the very first Winter Cyborgs drawing that started this whole mess
> 
> My muse wanted sci-fi, so I created this horrible AU where both Bucky and Steve are captured and turned into Winter Cyborgs…Hydra Terminators?…Robo Hipsters?…whatever, take your pick.

[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166759263647)  
  


***** please do not repost in whole or in part *****


End file.
